Breakout
by gar.ktbug
Summary: When the team gets a tip from someone supposed to be long dead, a new adventure unfolds and the team must risk their lives to break a dangerous and forced alliance to save the lives of Kate and Juliet and bring back an old team member.


Ch 1

Lux Aterna

Clint Mansell

Requim for a Dream

"And what makes you so sure?" asked a female voice. "Trust me," answered a deep mail voice with a slight Hispanic accent, "I was there, I know."

"What part of this information is helpful to you…I mean, us?" asked the female. "It gives us new information on the team that we didn't have before. There is a whole new level of worth to their lives." replied the male.

"And how do you know this makes any difference at all?"

"I saw it with my own eyes! When will you understand that they will protect her with their lives! We have to use this opportunity against them, to break and get to them!"

"I would say I agree, but I still don't understand why this is so important to you. Why are these girls so important?"

"Lest just say I have unfinished business with them and the rest of their team."

"Such as?"

"The older agent, Caitlin, she has something I want. Now that she is out of my hands once more, I must retrieve her, and the girl. They are my only form of vengeance."

"I'm aware that Kate is no longer in your custody, but you knew all along that Ari killed Emma, not Kate."

"I don't care who killed her, all I care about is getting back the only thing I have left of my wife."

"Well to my understanding, the last opportunity you had to do so, you almost killed her!"

"ENOUGH! I want her back. End of story. I will do whatever it takes to get her."

"I just hope you know what you're bargaining for. That team is very capable. Trust me, I know."

"Bring my daughter home."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I can assure you, I will not hesitate to kill your precious team in the process."

Turn It Up

Jimmy Robins

See Through Secrets

Tony sighed as he sat down at the table with two cups of coffee in his hands and one fruit smoothie balancing in his arm.

_Into_

He slid one cup across the table to Kate as a bouncy cheerful Juliet wearing jeans. A white v-neck shirt, a black knit open vest, a zebra scarf, and a black flower in her hair, whizzed past grabbing the smoothie with a quick thank you and proceeded to sit at a nearby table and read a magazine while subtly spying on Tony and Kate.

_On a long dark road, nothin playing but the radio.  
>Switching on a song that starts out slow, again.<br>It takes me back, to the summer where we first met.  
>You're a sound that I can't forget, yeah.<em>

Kate laughed at Juliet's attitude. She was a morning person through and through, but she was a night person as well…and an afternoon person, and an evening person… Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony clearing his throat.

_And hey, by the way, I don't care if it rains all day.  
>Melody gets me through, when I'm thinking of you.<br>I've been gone for so long, hear that song and it feels like_

Kate looked over at Tony to see his head propped in his hand, eyes in concentration, staring at her. "What?" Kate asked slightly self consciously. "You look beautiful today." Tony replied.

_I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.  
>Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.<br>I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.  
>Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.<br>Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
>Turn it up for me.<em>

. He reached out and grabbed her hand over the table. Kate smiled down at her lap and reached into her bag to pull put a piece of paper.__

_From town to town, I tell the static try to keep it down.  
>Turn the dial, lookin all around for you.<br>Everywhere I go, I hear you hiding in the dashboard glove.  
>I mumbled through the lyrics, I don't know, yeah.<em>

"Exactly!" Kate replied. The two were silent for a moment before Tony spoke. "Well, one thing is for sure." He said as he stood and put on his jacket. "And what is that?__

_And hey, by the way, I don't care if it rains all day.  
>Melody gets me through, when I'm thinking of you.<br>I've been gone for so long, hear that song and it feels like  
>I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.<br>Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
>I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.<br>Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.  
>Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.<em>

"What's this?" asked Tony as she slid it across the table towards him. He picked it up and looked at it carefully. "It's your list of rules." said Kate with a smirk. Some of the things on the list included but were not limited to: no telling Gibbs, no spending the night at your house (Jules!) and no spending the night at my house (yet!)__

_Turn your love up for me, when I need you to be  
>Right here with me, everywhere in between.<br>Turn it up for me, turn it up, turn it up for me.  
>Turn your love up for me, when I need you to be<br>Right here with me, everywhere in between.  
>Turn it up for me, turn it up, turn it up for me.<em>

Tony let out a small chuckle. "Is this for real?" he asked in slight disbelief. Kate responded with an eye roll. "Just for now, Gibbs would shoot us if he found out." she said. "Rule number 12." He replied.__

_Whoa, whoa oh oh oh.  
>Whoa oh oh oh.<br>Whoa oh oh oh.  
>Whoa, whoa oh oh oh.<br>Whoa oh oh oh.  
>Whoa oh oh oh.<br>_

"Exactly!" Kate replied. The two were silent for a moment before Tony spoke. "Well, one thing is for sure." He said as he stood and put on his jacket. "And what is that? She asked.

_Cuz I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.  
>Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.<br>I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.  
>Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.<br>Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
><em>

"I'm glad that I'm in this top secret relationship with you." Tony replied as he slid Kate's jacket on for her. Kate let out a laugh as she and Tony exited the coffee shop side by side, directly followed by Juliet.

_I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.  
>Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.<br>I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.  
>Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.<br>Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
>Turn it up for me.<br>Turn it up for me.  
>Turn it up for me.<em>

Three hours later while the team was sitting in the bull pen, the director burst out of his office doors. "Gibbs, office, now." He barked forcefully. Gibbs stood with a sigh as he trekked up the stairs to the director's office as fast as he possibly could. The rest of the team watched nonchalantly until they heard the door click shut, and then they all scrambled from their seats and up the stairs as fast as they could, tripping over each other the whole way. They silently burst into his office and all presses their ears to the door at once. Thank goodness the director's assistant was out sick today, of this act would have been nearly impossible.

"Did you know about this?" asked an angry directory as he pushed a button as a phone conversation filled the room. Gibbs didn't flinch, but he immediately recognized both of the voices: Jorge Gonzales and Jenny Shepard.


End file.
